This invention relates to a package for grouped articles presenting at least on extreme portion having an outside cross-section which is lower than any analogous cross-section, essentially parallel to the first-named cross-section, of another portion of these articles, in particular package for ampules, flasks, vials, syringes, bottles.
The existing packages for ampules for example and for articles of a similar shape generally need either much man-power or investments for sophisticated and expensive automatical machines, or still a very high volume.